PJ&O React to Ships
by The-Vegginonymous-Potato
Summary: Um... I'm not good at summaries so bear with me. Basically the Seven and me and my friends talk about random Percy Jackson ships.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction... Hoping for great reviews!**

Percy: What's this?

Annabeth: It's us reacting to _ships,_ seaweed brain!

The_Potato: And so that's why our first ship is… Percabeth!

Percy: Excuse me?

The_Potato: It's obvious.

omgitzacoldpotahto: Yeah! By the way, potato, the title sounds like "Pajamas and Oreos React to Ships."

The_Potato: Hmm.

Piper: I like eating Oreos in Pajamas!

Leo: I know! *suddenly has PJ's*

Calypso: Uh-

Leo: *gets a box of Oreos* Yum!

Everyone except Leo: *facepalm*

The_Potato: We're getting off topic… YOUR FAULT, POTAHTO!

omgitzacoldpotahto: Why me?

The_Potato: Nevermind.

Annabeth: Why us?

The_Potato: Because it fit nicely!

Hazel: Someone explain what "ships" are?

Frank: So when people are "shipped" together, people are thinking they're in a relation_ship_ together. Get it now?

The_Potato: Aww, how 'bout you two be the next ship, hmm?

Frazel: *blush*

Everyone except Frazel: Aww!

The_Potato: Hey, no copying me!

omgitzacoldpotahto: We weren't copying you.

The_Potato: Yeah right. Anyways, Nico has to react to this ship! Where is he? *snaps fingers* Hi, Nico. And where is Will? *snaps fingers* There you are. Where's-

Calypso: Leo!

Leo: Hmm?

omgitzacoldpotahto: What were you doing?

Leo: Oh definitely nothing! *pauses* Or maybe planning an ULTIMATE DRAGON APOCALYPSE!

Festus: Roar!

The_Potato: Where'd you come from? No dragons allow-

Festus: ROAR!

The_Potato: Potahto, will you do the honors?

omgitzacoldpotahto: *snaps fingers*

Festus: *disappears*

Leo: Hey!

omgitzacoldpotahto:*bows* And that is why you don't plan an Ultimate Dragon Apocalypse.

Piper: Ha!

Nico: Ultimate Dragon Apocalypse?

The_Potato: Oh never mind. You're here to react to ships.

**So that's the first Fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter was written by omgitzacoldpotahto. And, **

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the concept of "React to Ships" fanfictions***

**Plus, PLZ FOLLOW A very obsessed fangirl .(Yes, I had to put that space out of respect.)**

The_Potato: Okay guys! Time to get to business.

omgitzacoldpotahto: Just let me finish my last oreo-

Oreo:*disappears*

omgitzacoldpotahto: Geez.

Hazel: Can I leave? Please? I don't have time for this. *starts to walk away*

The_Potato: No! *Grabs Hazel* You need to stay. Anyways, last chapter we didn't get to react. So, whaddya guys say about…

PERCABETH?

Percy&Annabeth:...?

omgitzacoldpotahto: We merged your names together. What do you want, Annapercy?

Annabeth:*mumbles* This is stupid.

The_Potato: I HEARD THAT!

Percy: Okay, now you know what we think: This is stupid. Can we go now?

omgitzacoldpotahto: Absolutely not. You need to react to others like Frazel!

Frank: But that just sounds so weird!

omgitzacoldpotahto: Fine. You wanna have Hank?

Hazel:*Horrified* Nope. We're good.

Leo: Festus made everything better!

Calypso: Chill, Leo. Potato & Potahto have everything under control… maybe.

The_Potato: I have a surprise for you! *Summons Piper*

Piper: What the-

omgitzacoldpotahto: Shush. Potato, may I?

The_Potato: Feel free.

omgitzacoldpotahto: *Does this super weird spell thingie and sacrifices a puppy*

Piper: YOU KILLED THE DOG!

The_Potato: It's for a good purpose.

Jason:*Falls out of a hole onto the couch* Oof.

Piper: JASON!

The_Potato: And that is why JAPER is our next ship.

Jason: I don't think Hades will like thi-

The_Potato: Potahto can talk to him.

*Everyone crowds around Jason*

omgitzacoldpotahto: Gods! Give the poor guy some space!

Annabeth: They're a good ship.

Percy: Now you?

Frank: You've gotta admit, they're perfect.

Hazel: This stuff is confusing.

omgitzacoldpotahto: That's because you're supposed to be Leo's grandma.

The_Potato: Well, not exactly _supposed_ to be…

omgitzacoldpotahto: Oh! I remember when you screamed when you first saw Leo's face-

The_Potato: SPOILER ALERT!

Percy: Oh yeah! That was hilarious!

omgitzacoldpotahto: And you asked if his name was Sammy, and that was super embarr-

Leo&Hazel: Shut up!

The_Potato: LAZEL! (Even though I would never ship it.)

omgitzacoldpotahto: STOP INTERRUPTING ME! And when things were so awkward between Frank and Leo because Hazel and Leo held hands-

The_Potato: LAZEL YET AGAIN!

Frank: STOPPIT!

omgitzacoldpotahto: Geez. I'm done with the embarrassing moments anywa-

Everyone except Potato&Potahto: SHUT UP!

The_Potato: Uh, bye! *immediately shuts screen*


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by omgitzacoldpotahto, again.**

**omgitzacoldpotahto & Hades (and the dead puppy) in the Underword. Feat. Persephone. Once again:**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the concept of "React to Ships" fanfictions***

**And also, PLZ FOLLOW A very obsessed fangirl .**

*In the Underworld*

omgitzacoldpotahto: ...and that is why Jason has to live. Plus, I got you this! *Holds up ghost puppy*

Hades: B-But...Ugh *mumbles* Your TV show is so stupid-

Echoey voice of Potato: I HEARD THAT!

Hades: Holy- You know what? Fine. But I want the dog.

omgitzacoldpotahto: I knew you'd see reason! Bye! *disappears*

*after she leaves*

Hades: I just lost one of my favorite heroes… But I got a dog! *excitedly runs to tell Persephone*

Persephone: HOW THE HECK DID JASON- *sweet baby voice* Oh my goodness its a puppy!

Hades: *gives puppy to Persephone*Gotta go, bye! *disappears*

Persephone: Hey! Oh well. *continues cuddling puppy*


	4. Chapter 4

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the concept of "React to Ships" fanfictions*

Plus, PLZ FOLLOW A very obsessed fangirl .

omgitzacoldpotahto: ...so now you get to stay with Piper forever-

The_Potato: *sings horribly out of tune* and ever. And ever and ever and ever…

Annabeth: *Joins in*

The_Potato & Annabeth: You'll be back. Soon you'll see, you'll remember you belonged to me…

Percy:*gasps* Annabeth!

Jason: Anyways, musical aside, me and Piper? Forever?

omgitzacoldpotahto: Yeah. All it took was a puppy!

Nico: Isn't it obvious? I mean, Hades has Cerberus, so I'm surprised I'm even surprised.

The_Potato: The wha-

Will: *coughs* Why are we here again? I need to treat some patients. Connor Stoll-

Piper: Did a bunch of weird stuff. So yeah

Leo: Ahem.

Calypso: That's rude.

Percy: Also perfectly acceptable because -I AM AN IDIOT- wait what

The_Potato: What else should I make him do?

omgitzacoldpotahto: Um…

Octavian: *reappears*

Percy: Do I have to fight him again?

The_Potato: *locks Percy and Octavian in a cellar together*

***FIVE HOURS AND SEVERAL REGENERATIONS LATER***

Will: Please no more. I only have 3 more vials of the Physician's Cure…

Jason: Aaand they made us go all around the world to find it.

Piper: Typical.

Percy: *attacks Will*

Nico: *comes dangerously close to decapitating Percy* Don't. You. Dare.

Annabeth: *tries to kill Nico*

Hazel: *Attacks Annabeth*

Octavian: Wait what.

Everyone: Kills him.

Percy: *Attacks Hazel*

Frank: *Attacks Percy*

Annabeth: *Attacks Frank*

Leo: *Attacks Annabeth* DIE, ATTACKER OF THE SOLVER OF THE CHINESE HANDCUFFS

BY TURNING INTO AN IGUANA!

Percy: *Attacks Leo*

Calypso: I never thought I would do this but… *Attacks Percy*

Annabeth: *Attacks Calypso*

Leo: *Attacks Annabeth*

Jason: Anyone confused here?

No one but Piper: *raises hand*

omgitzacoldpotahto: Welp.

The_Potato: I guess it's time to leave.

Somepeople: *Stampedes onto computer, causes it to shut down*


	5. Chapter 5

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the concept of "React to Ships" fanfictions*

Plus, PLZ FOLLOW A very obsessed fangirl .

The_Potato: *walks into room humming the song Castle in the Sky*

PJ&O Characters: *Still fighting* HARRGGGHHH! YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The_Potato: Geez.

Annabeth: *Accidentally attacks The_Potato* Sorry, I was trying to get-

Piper: *Attacks Annabeth*

The_Potato: Thanks. *Waves hand*

PJ&O Characters excluding Piper and Jason: *Freezes*

The_Potato: Okay, I'll let you go if you stop fighting.

Everyone: *nods*

The_Potato: *lets them go*

Percy: That is not and should not be possible.

The_Potato: Well if it wasn't before, it is now.

Percy: Fine. What are we reacting to today.

The_Potato: PERCABETH!

Nico: It's the fifth chapter and you're still not done?

Will: Well, the first chapter Leo brought his dragon in.

Calypso: And the second chapter you guys brought Jason back to life.

Annabeth: And we weren't even in the third chapter.

Frank: And we were fighting in the fourth. By the way-

omgitzacoldpotahto: How DARE you start without me.

The_Potato: Oops. Sorry.

omgitzacoldpotahto: Apology accepted.

Annabeth: Okay. I think Percabeth is great. Now can I go?

The_Potato: Sure.

Frank: Me too. Percabeth is ideal for fanfiction users who want to write specialized fanfictions for shipping Percabeth and for fanfiction users who just want to write fanfictions for PJ&O and for-

Hazel: That's… Quite enough. But I agree.

The_Potato: Frazel can go.

Frazel: *practically runs out of the room*

Percy: I hate all the ships that ship me with Octavion, seriously who likes that guy, Reyna, she's a Hunter of Artemis, Thalia, read what I just said about Reyna, Artemis herself, she'd kill me, or anyone other that Annabeth.

omgitzacoldpotahto: Huh. You can go.

Nico: Given that you ship name for Will and I sound like a slice of pizza, I feel it's a good ship.

The_Potato: *Beeping sounds* GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR!

Echoey voice of Hazel: That's quite enough.

The_Potato: Fine. If you-

omgitzacoldpotahto: He's been to school.

The_Potato: Fine again. Oh well. I'm tired of Percabeth.

omgitzacoldpotahto: Agreed.

The_Potato: PERCABETH IS OFFICIALLY OVER! *Shuts screen.*

**YAY! 451 words! I know it's not a lot, but still! Please review. I'm hoping to get to 10 before the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The_Potato: So… *walks into reacting room while singing* What'd I miss?

omgitzacoldpotahto: Hamilton is bad! It has cuss words!

Hazel: What's a Hamilton?

Frank: He's someone who fought in the Revolutionary War.

Hazel:...oh

Leo: And then, someone named Lin- Manuel Miranda made a musical about him!

Percy: A musical, if you don't know, is just a bunch of songs.

Annabeth: Just. Just?! JUST A BUNCH OF SONGS! PERSEUS JACKSON, I THOUGHT YOU

WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!

Everyone Else:*silence*

Calypso: Um *cough cough* what's the ship?

omgitzacoldpotahto: You're being really obvious, you know…

Piper: We all know but WHAT'S THE SHIP?

The_Potato: Fine the ship is-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Percy: *threatenly holds Riptide*

omgitzacoldpotahto: *snaps*

Riptide: *disappears*

Leo: Awkward silence

Hazel: The ship is Awkward Silence?

**(A/N: Poor Hazel)**

Calypso: Painfully oblivious.

Hazel: Is the ship Awkward Silence or Painfully Oblivious? Or is it Awkward Silence Painfully

Oblivious? Or is it a ship for Awkward Silence and Painfully Oblivious? Like Awkward

Oblivious? Or Painfully Silence?

Calypso:...nevermind

omgitzacoldpotahto: The ship is Jiper! *snaps*

Jason: *appears* oh okay

The_Potato: 3, 2, 1 REACT!

Everyone: *Rushing to get out* I LIKE IT! YEAH I LOVE IT! NOT LIKE THE SHIP KIND OF

LOVE, JUST LIKE THE LIKE KIND OF LOVE!

omgitzacoldpotahto: … okay…

The_Potato: You know what? I'm tired. *collapses on sofa that randomly appears out of

nowhere*

Calypso: *shuts screen*

**Wow... so short... oh well. Respond to reviews! BTW, I'm doing as many reviews as I can, it doesn't matter the chapter.**

**GrumpyCatLilBub: Thanks! I'll try my best to make a schedule too. As soon as I figure it out, I'll post it on.**

**KotlcExpert521: I read KOTLC too, if that's what you're asking.**

**Boo to ****Quarantine****! Bye!**


End file.
